


eh, it could be worse

by sinceresapphire



Series: MCU Bingo 2018 [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, LLF Comment Project, Long Live Feedback Comment Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/pseuds/sinceresapphire
Summary: Daisy and Mack get snowed in post-mission but decide to make the most of it.





	eh, it could be worse

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a prompt fill for my MCU Bingo Card - Daisymack & Snowed In

“You know, it would be our luck to get stuck somewhere while waiting for extraction,” says Daisy as she leans against the counter.

 

Mack laughs from across the room.

 

“Tremors, it could be worse. We could be outside summer and tryin’ to find a cave to hide out in,” he replies.

 

The mission was mostly a success but now they’re stuck in a cabin in the mountains because mother nature decided she needed to send out one last major snow storm before she lets spring arrive.

 

“You don’t need to worry, the team with get us out of here in time.,” Mack says reassuringly.

 

Daisy smiles.

 

“Oh, I’m not worried about that, not when I’m snowed in with you. I’m sure we’re can find something to do to keep busy,” she states with a smirk on her face.

 

“Oh really? Got somethin’ in mind?” Mack asks.

 

Instead of saying anything, she walks across the room and sits down on his lap, his arms automatically wrap around her waist. Then she leans up and kisses him deeply.

 

“Mmm…I think I get what you’re going for,” he comments a few moments later.

 

Daisy nuzzles her head against his neck.

 

The truth is they could do anything or nothing at all but as long as they’re together then she’s happy; though, there’s something really attractive about being alone with her boyfriend in a secluded cabin. Then she lets out a yawn.

 

“Tired?” he asks as he gently strokes her back.

 

In response, she yawns.

 

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

 

Mack carefully shifts her around in his arms before slowly standing up, causing her to wrap an arm around his neck to support herself. Then he carries her into the bedroom. Gently, he places her on the bed then removes his shoes, socks and pants before joining her under the covers.

 

Following his lead, Daisy removed most of her clothes then curls up against his side once he’s laying down.

 

“I think the mission took more out of me than I thought,” comments Daisy.

 

He kisses the top of her head.

 

“Hey, nothin’ wrong with admitting that. We can _enjoy_ each other later after we get some rest because we’ll be here for a while,” he replies.

 

Daisy smiles then shifts slightly to get more comfortable.

 

“You know me, I always want to _enjoy_ you ‘cause you’re so hot,” she says.

 

“I can say the same about you, Daisy,” remarks Mack.

 

They let silence fall over them as they enjoy the moment of being together without other agents around them.

 

Outside their cabin, the snow starts falling again.

 

“I looked in the bathroom earlier and there’s a really nice hot tub-like bathtub that’s just begging to be used, Mack,” says Daisy after a few minutes.

 

“Do you think I can fit?” he asks.

 

She looks at him and tries hard to not smirk.

 

“It takes a little effort on your part but I know you can _fit_.”

 

He rolls his eyes but can’t help chuckling.

 

“Nap first. Sexy fun later,” commands Daisy.

 

“Yes ma’am,” answers Mack.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> -Short comments  
> -Long comments  
> -Questions  
> -Constructive criticism  
> -“<3” as extra kudos  
> -Reader-reader interaction
> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> “If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!“


End file.
